1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas separating members which separate gases selectively, and a method of making them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a gas separating member in the form of a film or wall has been examined in such fields of application as separating oxygen from nitrogen in air to obtain air having a high concentration of oxygen, or discharging an excess of carbon dioxide into the water from the interior of an underwater laboratory and taking the necessary oxygen from the water. However, such known gas separating members have been of practical use only in a very limited area of applications, because they have too small a gas separation factor, or too low a gas permeability.